southernarcfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Southern Arc Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ooswesthoesbes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 77topaz (Talk) 11:46, September 12, 2012 Maps Possibly, yes, but I'm not quite sure how to make them. 77topaz (talk) 04:03, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep. The first wikicode map that'll need to be created is probably an overview one of Arc City. Though some neighbourhoods will be larger than the Lovian average, such as Embassy District, the city's population is still ten times that of Noble City, and there'll be at least 50 neighbourhoods (100 maybe). 77topaz (talk) 04:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I was talking about an overview map of the whole city, like the one at Noble City. 77topaz (talk) 06:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I will make neighbourhood maps (eventually for the whole city, or other cities). 77topaz (talk) 20:06, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Not every neighbourhood needs a map, I guess, though they will get articles. Just ones that people would want their characters to live in would need maps in the near future. Some of the neighbourhoods I already know will be bigger than Lovian ones, such as Embassy District. But some big neighbourhoods may not fit on a screen, and would have to be expanded (not that that is necessarily negative). I might create a Photoshop overview map, though that may clash with Wikicode. Thoughts? 77topaz (talk) 04:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of the current maps/geography/islands etc.? 77topaz (talk) 00:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I like the map very much. What was the size of the Southern Arcs? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Between 600 and 800 km from end to end. It spans most of the Labrador Sea at its southern end. 77topaz (talk) 00:19, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case, Do all the smaller islands have fresh water resources? I can imagine the smaller islands to be relatively rocky. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... I would think so, since all of the main islands are inhabited. 77topaz (talk) 09:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::They have some lakes and streams. 77topaz (talk) 23:03, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Mmm.. Okay, the maps are all great, but I'm not sure whether all the smaller islands could have fresh water sources. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm... the smallest island is covered by a town around a fort, and another small one is a military base. 77topaz (talk) 21:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey, could you create the flag, or do you know someone who could? The specifications are on the main page. 77topaz (talk) 04:11, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::That would not be a good idea; I only have paint skills :P Perhaps you could best leave a message at the pub in Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hmm... okay. Also, do you think we should hold the winter IWO games in the Insel Islands/Inseloarna, or here? 77topaz (talk) 22:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Last thing I heard was that we'll skip the winter games... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Isn't there a vote about that going on right now? Also, as the IWO's resident minority-culturer (and conlinguist?), do you think you could help with the Orova? I hope to write more about them soon. 77topaz (talk) 11:00, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I guess.. It's not that clear though :P Yeah, I can't make any promises, but if you need help, just ask me :) What kind of culture are they? What kind of language do they speak: European-based or Native American-based? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::They have an article now. 77topaz (talk) 02:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Looks like it's Native American based :P The Inuit languages are all very closely related, because they aren't that "old" (what an awful word to use in linguistics :P) Greenland was inhabited by the Inuit in the 13th century, so Southern Arc should - earliest - be populated by the Inuit in the 14th to 15th century. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm... would you think it would be likelier for the islands to be reached by Inuit, Nordic or Saami tribes? 77topaz (talk) 08:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Definitely not Saami. The Nordic people were in Southern Greenland before the Inuit, but that was mainly due to the climate conditions in the 13th century. Anyway, the Norse could've been in Southern Arc before the Inuit, but they probably did not build a permanently settled colony. Just like in Vinland. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:39, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I've developed some ideas for the politics here. Are you interested? 77topaz (talk) 06:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I'll take a look at it later :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC)